


A New Way of Life

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Vines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean uses a weird flower on Sam, and comes to a decision regarding their gift.





	A New Way of Life

Sam is relaxing in the vines, ready to be let go, thinking there’s nothing left to do but go home. Dean watches him visibly relax, then drops the bomb on Sam. 

“You are not going anywhere anytime soon Sam. Turns out I like seeing you helpless like this. Who knew?”

This is a good start, but he doesn’t just want Sam to look helpless; he wants Sam to BE helpless. With a thought the vines slowly move Sam back to the tree, Dean following him with every step.

“You won't even be able to think straight when you see EXACTLY what I am going to do to you.”

When they reach the tree, the vines start wrapping Sam back around the tree. They leave Sam’s cock hanging free. Sam thinks it's just another stroking session, so he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the tree, and waits for the stroking to start up again. So he is more than a little confused when instead, he feels a warmth wrap itself around his cock. It feels good, but different from Dean’s mouth. He opens his eyes, confused, then sees Dean’s wicked smile. He looks down and sees a fairly large flower has attached itself to Sam’s cock, engulfing it completely. He starts to breathe heavily, looking at Dean, a question in his eyes. That’s when Dean lets him in on what is going to happen.

“That flower feeds off cum. It knows exactly what to do to get what it wants. It can even make someone cum dry. Do you know what that means?” Sam takes a few seconds to catch on and once he figures out what Dean is going to do to him he starts whimpering.

“That is right. You are staying bound against that tree and that flower is going to suck you off until you are coming dry, and even then, it’s not going to let up until you can’t even form any coherent words. Don’t worry. The flower will make sure you do what you are supposed to. It'll make your body fuck it as it pulls on your cock, and when you want to beg it to stop, your body's just gonna keep right on going.” He wants Sam to realize how powerless he is. He can fight and writhe all he wants, but in the end, Dean is in charge here. 

Sam’s whimpering increases at hearing all of this, when without warning, the flower starts sucking. Sam doesn't know what to do first. The pleasure is so intense, he's drowning in it. He whimpers as he fucks into the flower, feeling the first orgasm speeding towards him at full speed. But then, when it hits, he feels his cum being milked straight out of him, instead of just shooting everywhere. He cries out in pleasure, but of course the suction and pleasure do not slow down. He whimpers loudly behind his gag. It's so amazing how fast the second orgasm barrels over him, and once again all the cum from it is milked out of him. Being weightless in the vines means he has no way to get free, so while he's in heaven from multiple orgasms, he's still immobile. With every wave of pleasure washing over him, and every drop of cum sucked out, he's past whimpering and now full on crying behind the gag. By the 4th orgasm, he really is running dry. The thought alone has him trying to scream behind the gag. How's he supposed to cum if there's nothing left? Can he survive something he's powerless to stop? 

Dean's just watching, all of this with excitement. Sam is bound, gagged by the vines, eyes closed and flooding with tears as his body continues to fuck into the flower. The next few orgasms aren't completely dry, but they hit him one after another with no break in between. He feels himself finally reach the dry stage, and his body’s just bucking into the flower. But then, he feels an intense warmth in his cock. There's no cum anymore, but the suction from the flower on his cock has created a warm vacuum that continues the amazing feeling. As this goes on without any signs of stopping, Sam starts losing consciousness and goes limp and just hangs there unconscious. His body only twitches as the flower continues the suction on Sam. Dean then decides that's enough finally and removes the flower. He orders the vines to then just hold Sam horizontal and continuously caresses his body gently, while Sam sleeps. Grinning Dean decides he is going to have Sam wake up in the best way possible. When Sam does wake up the first thing he feels is his still extremely overstimulated cock wrapped in a warm wet heat. He lifts his head and sees Dean standing between his legs, his cock in Dean’s mouth.

 

“H-h-hey, Dean.” Sam stutters out. “I don't think I'm gonna be coming for a while. Sorry.” But Dean stays where he is, not wanting to try to get Sam off, just drive Sam a little crazy from the warmth. 

He starts caressing Sam's restrained body, listening to Sam's quiet moans of pleasure. He pulls off so he can say, “No worries, Sammy. I wouldn't do that to you. I think we've put our gift to good use, don't you think?”

But Sam doesn't respond, as upon Dean speaking, the vines went back over his mouth, bound his legs together, tied his wrists behind him, and yet another one bound his wrists together, and his arms to his back. Sam tries to move something, anything, but he's still restrained, nothing moving even an inch. That's when Sam starts to worry, not sure why Dean STILL isn't letting him go. But he finds out soon enough, as Dean just watches Sam struggle, before saying, 

“You didn't seriously think I was actually planning on letting you go anytime soon, did you? Or ever?”

Sam's eyes widen at hearing that, having no clue what Dean could possibly mean by that.

“I've decided, Sammy. I don't feel like letting you go. You look so damn good, and if we're being completely honest here, you've never really had any choice in the matter.”

Dean walks behind Sam's head, leaning down to whisper in his ear, 

“You're all mine. Now and forever.”

Sam's heart starts pounding at that, whimpering behind the gag.

Dean moves back to Sam's side, as Sam lies helpless in the vines’ hold. 

“Get super comfortable, Sammy, because as of now, these vines are never letting you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on what to do in future fics in this Verse, send a request to my inbox!


End file.
